Gamble of the Greys
by Inks Inc
Summary: When a bet goes dreadfully awry, Christian Grey finds out what it's like to be on the wrong side of the glass, literally. *Completed One-Shot*


"A bet is a bet, Mr Grey."

Her sugary voice was designed to irritate him. As too, was her sunnily-serene smile. Reaching out with a small snarl, he snatched the file of photocopying from her hand with a sardonic bow. As he left his, _his,_ office, he heard both her and Ros splutter with pealing laughter.

"How long do you think it'll take before he cracks?"

"If he survives another hour I'll be impressed, Miss Steele."

Ana's teeth glinted in the morning light as she threw her head back and laughed so uproariously he could hear her all the way down the hall at the copy machine. His jaws gnashed together in sheer unadulterated ire. He would kill Elliot. He would fucking kill him. Dead. Deader than dead. So irrevocably dead that even Grace couldn't cure him.

Fucking uneducated prick.

And as for Ros, his most trusted advisor turned co-conspirator, she was for the high jump.

Glancing down at the copy machine, that he owned with thousands more like it, he realised he didn't have a clue how to use it. Looking dubiously down at the hundreds of differently coloured buttons, the heat began to rise at the back of his neck. Glancing hopelessly around, relief cooled his scalding neck when he saw Andrea returning from some place or other at a brisk gait. Her head was buried in a report and she appeared to be veering to the first left she was coming upon. He hesitantly gauged the distance between where she was and his own office and decided he could risk it.

" _Andrea."_

She didn't hear him.

How fucking could she?

He, CEO of GEH, was reduced to seeking her out in a whisper.

" _Andrea!"_

Her brow knitted as if she could vaguely hear something, but was dismissing it as being white noise. Glancing back down at the machine, he knew there was no way in hell he could improvise. The thing would blow up. Making a mental note to fire whoever looked after office supplies, he raised his voice as much as he dared and hissed through his teeth.

"Andrea!"

Looking up, the pristine blonde's eyes widened in confusion when she saw her usually polished boss looking utterly out of place, which he was, and completely bewildered. Clipping down the tiled halls in heels that always made Anastasia marvel at her litheness, she melted to Christian's side and looked at the jam of paperwork in the copy tray with a raised brow.

"Mr Grey? Is everything ok?"

He shook his head frantically at her loud voice.

"Shh! They can't hear me ask for help, ok? You can't tell them that I asked. Just, copy this and pretend you never saw me. Go wherever you were going and if you see me with them later, pretend it's the first time today you've laid eyes on me. Do you understand?"

Her face clouded with anxiety.

For the first time, she wondered had the stress of running GEH finally got to him and he'd snapped. She peeked down at the paperwork and frowned in confusion when she saw it was all SIP documentation. With Miss Steele's name in the footnotes and headers. Raising a brow, she took a deep breath and asked the first personal question of her tenure.

"Mr Grey, forgive me, but are you feeling ok?"

He opened his mouth in distress to tell her to keep her damned voice down, but it was too late. Within the blink of an eye, Ros and Ana were hanging out the door of his office with triumphant grins on their faces. Looking between them and Christian, Andrea realised she was in the Twilight zone. There were no other reasonable explanations. Seeing the duo march towards them in clear victory, she edged slowly away from the groaning Mr Grey.

"You lasted an entire two hours and twenty-seven minutes. Pathetic."

His glare was wasted on Ana as she beamed back at him in glory. Turning to the bewildered Andrea, she felt duty-bound and downright teasingly inclined to explain what was going on.

"Forgive the confusion Andrea, but Mr Grey is on the losing end of a bet and by asking you for administrative assistance, has just forfeited his time served. Last night, over many, many drinks his brother and he decided to challenge Ros and I to a game of Trivial Pursuits. I know you were busy, but you should've been there, it was a once in a lifetime kinda deal. Anyway, they weren't content to have a simple and friendly game. They insisted on a wager. Christian decided that if he were to win, I was to be his personal secretary for the day. No holes barred. I decided that if _I_ were to win, he would be _my_ personal secretary for the day. With, of course, the added caveat that he wasn't permitted to seek assistance from anyone, at any time, for anything. On pain of losing whatever time served upon detection."

She grinned wickedly at a morose looking Christian.

"Elliot is currently biking around Seattle replying to Ros' every whim and fancy. And, I'm sorry to say, he is the only Grey brother that is willing to respect the sanctity of a drunken bet placed over a challenging game of Trivial Pursuits. Bet aside, I think we can all agree this is a rare opportunity for Mr Grey to really get to grips with the day-to-day challenges his staff face."

Grinning coyly at a now apoplectic Christian, she gestured to Andrea's file.

Her sweet smile didn't reach her mischievously twinkling eyes.

"Is that something you might need a copy of, Andrea?"

Unable to keep the grin off her own face, the PA stole a glance at a thunderous looking Mr Grey and realised this opportunity would never, ever come around again. Besides, she couldn't deny that she hadn't fantasised about kicking him down a peg or two now and then. Not that she didn't like him, she did, but he _was_ hard fucking work.

"You know, Miss Steele, I think it might just be."

Christian growled.

Physically, growled.

Giggling, Ana retrieved the bulky file and placed it on top of his unsuccessful stack, grinning up at him unrepentantly. This was a rare position for her, too. It was a rare position for anybody. Having Christian Trevelyan-Grey on a short leash was like a shooting star. You had to make the absolute most of it.

"Be a dear and get this to Andrea just as quick as you can."

She glanced around the two high-powered businesswomen and winked.

"Anyone for a coffee?"

Bursting into laughter at the look on their boss' face, Ros and Andrea ran away before they could be sucked into the blast radius that was about to occur when Christian's head exploded. He could hear them laughing all the way down the hall as he turned his glowering gaze on a supremely unperturbed Anastasia. When they were utterly alone, his voice took on a gravelly hue that was rarely heard outside the confines of Escala.

"You will pay for this. Dearly. The minute I get you home."

She winked at him.

 _Winked._

"Cut the crap, Grey and get back to work. Your work day has just been extended to seven pm, given your forfeiture of your first two hours on the job. I'll be in my office, you know the one? It has _Christian Grey_ inscribed on the glass? Yeah, that's the one. I'll be there when you return with my low-fat vanilla late and my files."

She glanced down at the machine and grinned.

Leaning towards his darkening face, she whispered conspiratorially.

"Those tend to work better when turned on, Mr Grey."

Pressing the power button out of sheer sympathy for him, she giggled when he reached out and grabbed her hand and invaded her personal space, leaning down to murmur in her ear.

"My palms are twitching, Miss Steele."

Without regret or remorse, she glanced down at the front of his pants.

"Not just your palms, Mr Grey, perhaps you _like_ being dominated?"

As she sashayed away down the hall, her ass deliberately wiggling this way and that, a rueful grin burst across his face as he shoved the papers haphazardly into the copier and muttered defeatedly under his breath.

"I'll answer that question when I get your ass home. Brat."

A/N: Random, light-hearted one-shot!

Inks x


End file.
